Mnt Giaden
by tmntlover210
Summary: Mnt Gaiden is our teenage hero's when they are older so now they are mutant ninja turtles the rest well you'll have to read to find out more ... Rated T for bad language .


_**PROLOGUE.**_

_**FEE-FI-FO-FUM I SMELL THE BLOOD OF SCUMMY HOOLIGANS...**_

_**'Lookie here tonight's lucky winner' A purple dargon said with an evil look on his face.**_

_**BE THEY POLITE OR BE THEY PRICKS...**_

_**'Cough up the dough or else ... ' Said a purple dragon getting out his weapon ready to attack.**_

_**'If you wanna get home in one peace and kiss your wife G'night , You'd better pay up.' Said another also pulling out his weapon to attack.**_

_**'HEH' Said Raphael pulling out his sais reato attack.**_

_**... I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM FOR BEIN ' SO DAMN UGLY.**_

_**'BRING 'EM ON' Raphael shouted while bringing out a load of attacks.**_

_**'EEEP!' One purple dragon said .**_

_**'WHAT THE F...' Another shouted.**_

_**'Have mercy! I ... I have kids! Two cute 'lil' Girls , And' Stutter a purple dragon lying down on the ground.**_

_**'ARGH' Another said still getting beat up.**_

_**'Don't worry , I'm gonna send ' Em invitations to yer funerals after i'm done with ya ...' Said Raphael.**_

_**'EEEK!' The 2 purple dargons said afraid.**_

_**'RAPHAEL ENOUGH' Shouted Leonardo very angry in tone.**_

_**'CRAP , It's Splinter Junior' Raphael said starting to get frustrated.**_

_**'JUST GOING FOR A STROLL ... I KNEW YOU WHERE UP TO NO GOOD AGAIN ! THOSE TWO HAVE LEARNED THEIR LESSON SO , LET THEM GO !' Leonardo yelled while hitting Raphael in the back of the head.**_

_**'UGH , Yer such a party-pooper' Raphael said.**_

_**'Y ... Yes ! We learned the error of our ways ! Sorry ! I ... I promise i'll do community service !' The two purple dragons said revealed that they survived the fight.**_

_**'JUST BEAT IT!' Raphael shouted at them angry.**_

_**'I Bet ' Cha just can't wait to rat on me ... again'. Raphael said in a teasing tone.**_

_**'Hey , It's not like i enjoy babysitting you all of the time ... Besides the sensei's already busy with something else'. Leonardo said in a sorta frustrated tone.**_

_** ~ IN THE SEWERS ~**_

_**'Ya mean he's actually doin ' Somethin ' Else than drinkin ' Tea and pretendin ' To sleep ? ' Raphael asked in a surprised tone of what he had heard.**_

_**' To answer your question , Yes. He 'Received' A parcel from Japan that was destined to his later master Hamato Yoshi.' Leonardo explained.**_

_**'That's what we get for livin , A secluded life , Am i right , Leo ?' Raphael asked in a messing kinda tone.**_

_**' Sarcasm aside , That's the reason why our sensei was concerned about this package. It was dropped in a manhole , Not to far from the lair. This is too much to be just a coincidence.' Leonardo said **_

_**'HEH. I didn't know the postal service also delivers mail to sewer outcasts like us.' Raphael said **_

_**'Our sensei even thought that it was a pratical joke from our friends on the surface , Like April or Casey. You know , The only ones who know our lair's location.' Leonardo Said.**_

_**'Like Casey had the time to come up with a joke like that ...' Raphael said in a teasing tone.**_

_**'He's so busy fightin ' Crime all the time ... In fact i feel like goin ' Out there joinin ' Him now !' Raphael said hiting his fist of off the pam of his hand.**_

_**'YEAH ... No wonder you to get along so well. But i'd say you've had enough action for today.' Leonardo said.**_

_**'Raphael , You're back!' Master Splinter said very happy to see his son.**_

_**'My son ... Why do you always have to go for such long strolls without any of us know ? I know you are fond of the surface , So curious i am ... What were you doing up there , All by yourself ?' Master Splinter said in a both worried and curious tone.**_

_**'This is no good.I can sense Master Splinters he dosen't hear the truth , Things will get ugly.' Leonardo thought in a worried thinking voice in his head.**_

_**'The ' Ol ' Rat's in a good mood.I guess i can get away with it today.' Raphael said in a hopeful tone inside his head.**_

_**'I was just lookin'At' Em trees in the park. Ya know ...To compare ' Em to ... Er... My spirit when i !' Said a nervous Raph that he was gonna get caught.**_

_**' ' Said Master Splinter knowing that it was a lie.**_

_**'Leonardo ? Anything you want to say ?' Said Master Splinter very curious.**_

_**'A ... Actually , Master Splinter it's not true . Raphael did fight some punks in central park . When they begged for their lives , Raphael didn't intend to relent . I had to step in to stop him.' Leonardo said.**_

_**' TSK TSK ... I should've known '. Master Splinter said .**_

_**' He just had to suck up to Splinter now . Just when things were gonna work out for me !'Raphael said to himself getting frustrated.**_

_**' Raphael ... Sometimes you simply astonish me . Never forget that you are a ninja . Not a barbarian . You must rely on stealth and finesse , Not brute force ... I don't even want to know what perverse emotions went through your mind while you fought those humans ' Said Master Splinter getting very angry.**_

_**' Ya , I know.' Said a very frustrated Raph.**_

_**' You could've just knocked them out and left them alone . Besides , They are not worth your time or focus' Said a very very angry Master Splinter.**_

_**' I get it , I get it .' Said an even more frustrated Raph.**_

_**' Good , Then i understand you'll whole - hearteldly accept your punishment : Your are not to set foot on the surface for the remainder of this month . Do i make myself clear .' Said Master Splinter furious.**_

_**' WHA ... ? BUT I ...' Stuttered Raphael.**_

_**' Leonardo , Come with me . I'd like to have a few words with you .' Said Master Splinter.**_

_**' LEO ! ... YOU ... ! ' Said Raphael quite mad.**_

_**' ... '**_

_**' I WAS AN IDIOT TO TRUST YA ! YA SAID YOU'D KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ! TRAITOR ! ' Shouted Raphael.**_

_**' I can't lie to his eyes Raph .' Said Leonardo.**_

_**' Those two ... Always clashing .' Said Master Splinter to himself with a worried look on his face.**_

_**' WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ?.' Shouted Raph even louder than before.**_

_**' YO , BRO ! LET'S SPAR ! ' Mikelangelo shouted knocking Raphael off of his feet.**_

_**' OOF ! ' Said Raph while hitting the ground.**_

_**' HAHAHA ! MOVE YOU SLOWPOKE ! THINK YOU CAN CATCH THE FASTEST OF THE HAMATO CLAN !' Shouted Mikey while running from a angry Raph.**_

_**' Mikey's quick on his feet .' Said Leonardo .**_

_**' Come Leonardo ' Said Master Splinter .**_

_**' Good they're gone ' Said Mikey realived.**_

_**' YA HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOUR SELF BEFORE I STUFF YA IN MY PUNCHIN ' BAG ! ' Said Raph slamming Mikey down on the ground and lifting up his head.**_

_**' URK ! I can explain ! ' Said Mikey in pain.**_

_**' I wanna check what's in the parcel we got from Japan' Said Mikey getting up from the ground. **_

_**' Right ... And hittin ' My face will help ya do that ?' Asked Raph curious.**_


End file.
